


My Own Damn Game

by Arakano



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arakano/pseuds/Arakano
Summary: “Hey, are you Im Nayoung?” comes a voice from behind her. Nayoung stops in her tracks, turns, adjusts her book bag.“Oh good,” the source of the voice says and the owner hurries up to her, hand outstretched, “So uh, can I buy you coffee or something real quick?”





	My Own Damn Game

“Hey, are you Im Nayoung?” comes a voice from behind her. Nayoung stops in her tracks, turns, adjusts her book bag.

“Oh good,” the source of the voice says and the owner hurries up to her, hand outstretched, “So uh, can I buy you coffee or something real quick?”

Nayoung eyes the hand warily.

The girl looks at her, looks at her own hand, then back up.

“Oh,” she laughs as it probably clicks, “no, not like that. I just have something I want to talk to you about that might take a while.”

Nayoung frowns.

“You know Kim Minkyung?”

Nayoung nods, wonders what Minkyung might have done this time, idly hopes that it’s not something stupid enough that this girl, whoever she is, is now looking to exact revenge on Minkyung’s roommate, i.e. one Im Nayoung.

“Good, good,” the girl’s smile widens into an impish grin, “so how about that coffee?”

Nayoung supposes that as a good friend of Minkyung’s, she should at least hear this girl out. If it really is a revenge plot, perhaps she can stop it before it begins.

\---

“Before you buy the coffee,” Nayoung finds herself saying as they come to a halt outside what is a fairly cute cafe.

“Uh huh,” the girl looks up from her phone, shoots her a broad smile, “yes?”

“This,” Nayoung scratches the back of her head, “this isn’t a revenge plot, is it? Because I like Minkyung and I don’t want to hurt her.”

The girl’s eyes narrow slightly, “Like? Like, what kind of like?”

Nayoung hears the cicadas buzz, “Like, she’s a nice person and I like sharing my apartment with someone who will remember to buy toilet paper before we run out kind of like?”

The look is cheeky if a little relieved, “Yeah, it isn’t a revenge plot. Far from it.”

\---

“So,” Nayoung sips her coffee, “You wanted to talk. About Minkyung. And it’s not a revenge plot.”

“Yes,” the girl says, rummages through her bag, “I hear that you’re pretty good friends with Minkyung?”

Nayoung nods. 

She’d like to think of herself as pretty good friends with Minkyung. They hang out on weekends a bunch when Nayoung’s friends from high school aren’t in town because Minkyung’s chill. She’s attended a bunch of Minkyung’s final presentations as a warm body who takes up space but does not ask questions, they live together and buy groceries, Minkyung tries to get Nayoung drunk enough so she doesn’t remember that Minkyung whines about that one cute girl who Minkyung keeps seeing around but who doesn’t know she exists, it’s not quite a bad state to be in.

“Cool, cool,” a notebook comes to the table, a light lavender spiral-bound notebook that definitely was not bought in the discount section of the college bookstore, “let me just talk to you about this then.”

Nayoung takes another sip of her coffee.

“So,” her coffee companion says, slides a phone, iPhone X, expensive-looking case, across the table, “let me introduce you to Kang Yaebin.”

Nayoung does not spit her coffee back into her cup but she does barely avoid choking.

“Oh,” says the girl, “so you have heard of Yaebin. From Minkyung, I’m hoping?”

Nayoung looks up into the other’s twinkling eyes, breaks out into a wry smile of her own, “oh, have I heard about Yaebin.”

“Good,” a smirk, “my name is Jieqiong, by the way. It’s nice to meet you, Nayoung.”

\---

Nayoung wants to break out into laughter when she closes the door to their shared apartment behind her and Minkyung literally pounces on her.

“Unnie,” Minkyung whines, “Where were you? You said you’d be home so I can go over my speech.”

“I am home,” Nayoung says, slides her feet out from her shoes, turns them around the right way.

“Yeah but your class ended at 2 and it’s 4 and we only live fifteen minutes away and that’s if you stop at the bakery to pick up bagels for breakfast but you didn’t because I don’t smell bagels.”

“I was busy,” Nayoung says, pries Minkyung off of her, “I’m going to shower. You can deliver your speech from outside the bathroom if it’s so urgent. It’ll help you practice projecting your voice.”

Minkyung smacks her shoulder but detaches herself, sticking out her tongue, “Fine, be that way.”

Nayoung smiles and feels a little guilty that she is about to participate in a plot to get Minkyung together with that girl who supposedly doesn’t know she exists but actually totally does and is totally crushing on her too. Or maybe Nayoung doesn’t feel guilty at all.

Logically there is nothing to feel guilty about. Logically this is a good idea. Minkyung likes Yaebin. Yaebin likes Minkyung. Get their paths to cross and voila, no more late night sob story drinking sessions of unrequited love and the unfairness of the universe and hello happy Minkyung. And Yaebin. Easy peasy.

Right?

\---

“Yo,” Minkyung whispers as she puts her bottle of water down on the table that Nayoung has claimed for this session.

Nayoung looks up from her laptop, “You ready?”

Minkyung shrugs, “I gue- holy-”

“Hm?”

Minkyung leans all the way down to Nayoung’s ear, hisses, “What. Is. She. Doing. Here?!”

Nayoung bites back a smile, “Who?”

“The girl.”

Nayoung bats her eyelashes in a way that she is sure fools no one except maybe Minkyung in her current state of panic, “Girl?”

“Unnie,” Minkyung whines, “You. Know. Who.”

“She’s here?!”

“Shhhhhhh,” Nayoung sees Minkyung barely restrain herself from smacking her really loudly (which would have defeated the purpose of the ‘shh’, also sees the eyes of one Kang Yaebin fly to their table.

“Oh,” Nayoung says, “her. Dunno. Maybe she’s here to hear the speeches.”

Minkyung does whack her on the shoulder, “Well yeah, of course she’s here for the speeches. Everyone is here for the speeches.”

“Except me.”

“I love you too, Nayoung, but she’s coming this way so I have to run real fast. I’ll see you at home.”

Nayoung knows she’s grinning rather uncharacteristically but honestly cannot be bothered to stop, “Break a leg Minky. You got this.”

Minkyung just nods and scoots away at record speed and Nayoung turns back to her laptop, grin disappearing from her face. Two hours of speeches - well, she can at least get some work done while Minkyung isn’t speaking.

A tap on Nayoung’s shoulder and she turns to her other side to meet smiling brown eyes and wavy black hair.

“Hey, uh,” Zhou Jieqiong smirks, “Nayoung, right? Is this seat taken?”

Nayoung’s lips twitch into a smaller smile as she sees Kang Yaebin hovering hopefully behind them, shakes her head.

“All yours.”

\---

She can see Minkyung hovering around, waiting but not coming up because Kang Yaebin, two seats down, is also doing some form of hovering and by goodness all Nayoung wants is for them to just maybe talk to each other. It would be cute.

“Thanks for sharing the table,” says Jieqiong, Cheshire cat grin on her face - Nayoung rather thinks that Minkyung would see through this immediately if she had her wits about her but she clearly does not. 

Nayoung just nods, picks up her things and sees Minkyung visibly slump in relief as she starts heading over.

“What took you so long,” Minkyung says, “you literally have a laptop and nothing else out.”

Nayoung shrugs.

Minkyung pauses, frowns. Nayoung just starts walking in the direction of home.

“Wait,” says Minkyung.

“Hm?” Nayoung slows but does not stop, turns as they approach a light.

Minkyung's smirk is wide, “Oh, I see how it is.”

\---

I… think she might know.

Know? 

Minkyung. She said something suspicious just now on the way home.

What did she say? 

“oh, I see how it is.”

What does that mean? 

I don't know for sure, but she might be suspicious.

We'll just have to be more careful. I won't bring Yaebin to the exhibition tomorrow then, I'll just come alone?

Alone? 

Yeah, so it won't make her suspicious of Yaebin.

Right, but why would you come if you're not bringing her?

It'll be easier to plan events she likes if I get to know her better.

…Yaebin talks about her this much?

Oh, my dear Nayoung, you have absolutely no idea. 

\---

“Nayoung,” comes the voice from inside the bathroom, “are you ready?”

Nayoung runs fingers through her hair, “Yeah. Our ride is coming in 5. You should hurry.”

“I still don't get why you're not just driving us,” Minkyung mumbles as she emerges from the bathroom, tosses her hair behind her shoulders, lets it cascade in a wave, “it'd be more convenient.”

“Parking downtown on a Saturday evening is expensive,” Nayoung deadpans, “and you were the one who complained last time about how long it took to find a spot.”

Minkyung rolls her eyes, grabs her purse, takes the opportunity to survey Nayoung’s outfit in the dim entranceway light.

She lets out a low whistle.

Nayoung smacks her and Minkyung laughs all the way to their ride.

\---

“No, but really,” Minkyung laughs, “you should have seen her face - the first time I saw her it was like whoa what is this who am I where am I who is she, it was the best.”

Nayoung nods slowly, vaguely does not remember her own freshman orientation because nothing interesting had happened to her during that and she had probably spent half of it asleep. Probably. 

“Weren't you there?” 

“At my orientation?” 

Minkyung snorts as they come to a halt in front of a bronze sculpture of a bull-like thing with a unicorn horn. Or maybe it is just a really muscular unicorn. Nayoung cannot tell. 

“No, dumbass, I know you're too good of a student to skip your own orientation even though you probably slept through it instead - still not sure why you even bother going if you're just gonna sleep but we can discuss that another time - I meant for last year's.”

Nayoung draws a blank.

Minkyung reads the placard to the sculpture, takes a few paces, “I mean I think I dragged you there because someone said the freshmen were cute.”

It is Nayoung’s turn to snort, “they say that every year though, and it only gets creepier as we get older.”

“It's not creepy,” Minkyung says though she looks uncertain for a moment. 

Nayoung pats her on the shoulder, “it's not,” she says, knows they are now discussing something just very slightly different, “Your crush on that girl has got nothing to do with age so it's not creepy.” 

“I don-” 

Nayoung raises her eyebrows.

“Fine,” Minkyung mumbles in front of a painting of feathers, “I do have a crush on her.”

“Praise the heavens,” Nayoung says dryly, “Someone's finally being honest. Only took you an entire half year.”

Minkyung rolls her eyes. 

“Speaking of crushes though,” her voice drops, “I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick.”

“Wait, wha-” 

“Have fun, unnie,” Minkyung grins as she saunters away.

Nayoung frowns, turns back to this one depiction of a gala. Crushes? What does Minkyung mean by crushes? Are there other people in their friend group having crushes? Kyungwon would have texted, right? Yeah. Kyungwon would have texted. Whatever. She traces the dance scene in her mind, fingers of her right hand moving accordingly.

A tap on her shoulder.

“Hey.”

Nayoung turns around.

“Oh, hey. You look nice today.”

Jieqiong smiles, very obviously gives her a once-over, “And you're not looking too shabby yourself.”

Nayoung shrugs, “You just missed Minkyung. She went to the bathroom.”

“Mm,” Jieqiong hums, “I saw. But I also got the chance to see quite a bit of her so it's not been so bad. This exhibition was her idea?”

Nayoung nods, “We know the curator and she invited Minkyung.”

“Not you?” 

Nayoung shrugs, “Art is cool but Minkyung's always been the one who's more into appreciating the abstract.”

Jieqiong nods, looks up at the painting of a medieval court scene.

“And you dance, right?” 

Nayoung blinks.

Jieqiong’s lips twitch, “I did my research. Had to make sure she wasn't already dating you before I approached you because boy would that be really dumb.”

Nayoung nods hesitantly. Yeah that would have gotten really awkward really fast. Dating Minkyung… Is that really what other people think she might be doing? Nayoung supposes people have probably thought stranger things about her. 

“Yeah,” she says, “I dance.”

Jieqiong turns at her words, smiles.

Nayoung turns back to the painting. She does not know anything about Jieqiong other than the fact that she is Yaebin's friend and, for some reason, very motivated to see Minkyung and Yaebin get together. Nayoung wonders why but does not ask. That feels like need to know information and she probably does not need to know.

“Oh,” Jieqiong breaks into her thoughts, “looks like she's coming this way. I have a thing tomorrow that Yaebin is attending. You guys should come. I'll text you.”

She disappears out the door in a whirl of black chiffon and Nayoung turns back to come face to face with Minkyung.

Minkyung raises an awfully gleeful eyebrow.

Nayoung waits for her to say something but she does not.

“...yes?”

“Don't you ‘yes’ me, Im Nayoung. I want the details.”

“Details?”

Minkyung rolls her eyes, “Am I going to have to get you drunk for this?”

Nayoung is honestly so perplexed she is sure it shows on her face because Minkyung just sighs. 

“She who just walked out the door after talking to you. The pretty one. Joo Kyulkyung from our school.”

“Oh,” says Nayoung, “is that her name?”

Minkyung raises her eyebrows, “You have a crush on her and you don't know her name? I didn't take you for this kind of person, Nayoung.”

“I don't have a crush on her though?” 

“Uh huh.”

“Don't you ‘uh huh’ me, Minkyung, there's nothing.”

“You let her sit next to you yesterday and you didn't come scrambling out and then today you actually talked to her for more than five seconds. You don't talk to strangers for more than five seconds, Nayoung. I haven't seen you do it in a long time. And yes, that time you talked to that cute American boy all you literally said was excuse me.”

Nayoung opens her mouth, “But I don't have a crush on her. Really. I don't.”

“Uh huh.”

\---

You said there was a thing?

Oh yeah. There's a recital tomorrow. I invited Yaebin but I have more tickets.

Evening? 

8pm at the recital hall just south of campus. Here, the poster.

What do I tell Minkyung that won't make it weird? 

Weird? Why'd it be weird?

She thinks I have a crush on you.

Lol what?

I don't, but never mind that, it's not important. Our mission is important. What do I tell her?

Well, actually… 

Actually? 

It would be convenient if you had a ‘crush’... 

What?

No, not like that, lol. Like. Then it's easy for you to invite her to things. 

But I'd be lying to her.

It's for her own good. We can take one for the team. And you don't have to say you have a crush if that makes you uncomfortable. Maybe I could be the one. Doesn't matter as long as we get them in the same room enough times for one of them to say something.

...hm.

It makes a lot of sense and you know it.

…it does. 

;) 

\---

“Hey, Minkyung?” 

Minkyung looks up from her phone, chews the toast and swallows, “Yeah?” 

“You busy tonight?” 

Minkyung's eyes narrow.

Nayoung holds her hands up, “I'm just asking.”

“Depends,” Minkyung says, “I was gonna catch up on the One Piece I missed out on during midterms.”

Nayoung presses her lips together to stop herself from smiling. It does not work.

“Don't laugh at me, miss-for-goodness’-sake-Minkyung-don't-talk-to-me-for-three-more-episodes-of-this-drama-or-I'll-change-the-keys-I-swear-I-will.”

“I-”

“But yes,” Minkyung says, “I have no other plans for the evening.”

“Uh,” Nayoung says, “then do you want to come with me to a recital?” 

“...recital.”

“Yeah.”

“Not a concert...”

“Not a concert.”

“Just a recital.”

“...yes?” 

Minkyung slides off of her chair and pads up to Nayoung.

Nayoung holds the spatula out protectively in front of her.

“What kind of recital is this?” 

Nayoung can see the beginnings of a smirk forming in Minkyung's face. Take one for the team, she thinks.

“Well, uhm.”

Minkyung raises her eyebrows, smirk growing,“I'm waiting, Nayoung. I'm waiting.”

“You know what, never mind, I'll go alone. Uh wait, no, uh, I mean…”

“Nayoung?” 

“Y-Yeah?” 

“It's a simple question. Just needs a simple answer.”

Nayoung sighs, “Jieqiong invited me yesterday. Said I should invite you too.”

Minkyung squeals. Literally squeals. Nayoung blinks rapidly as arms are thrown over her shoulder.

“Oh. My. God. My baby is growing up oh I'm so proud of you Nayoung!!”

“So are you-”

“Am I going? You bet I'm going. Oh my God. Wait til I text Kyungwon and let her know. Our baby is in love I can't believe it! And you never said a thing to us-”

Minkyung wipes an actual tear from her eyes. Nayoung chants ‘for her own good’ in her head.

“Wait no, don't text Kyungwon it's not-” 

“Oh, you want to tell her yourself. I got you. But wait you said she invited you yesterday? So you've met her before then? Was it during my speech? Oh my God am I responsible for this? She's cute and she knows Yaebin, so she has to be a good person, I approve.”

Nayoung can feel her own face reddening.

Minkyung squeals again and pinches Nayoung’s warm cheek, “You're so cute, I'm so proud of you and I'm so happy for you! Also very glad to know she's not entirely straight after she dated that boy but I suppose it's irrelevant now that y'all are- oh my goodness I'm so excited and I don't even know why I'm so excited.”

“So you're coming this evening.”

“Nayoung, the sky could be falling down and I'd be dodging the falling pieces just to see you two in the same place.”

\---

I gave your tickets to Yaebin instead of will-call. Aren't I a genius?

So she knows?

Yaebin's pretty sharp so she'd already picked up on there being something between us - I just uh, redirected it.

Between us? 

Like plotting.

Right.

And I'm guessing Minkyung ‘knows’ too? 

Yeah. Well, I just said you invited me and she made up the rest in her head.

Good. Because I gave Yaebin 2 tickets next to each other in the back corner and 1 VIP ticket near the stage and I'm hoping she's smart enough to do the right thing.

You're scary.

Gotta run, see you in a bit. Wish me luck.

Good luck.

\---

“You're Nayoung,” all 161.5cm of Kang Yaebin in a pretty summer dress and Dr. Martens says, “Kyulkyung was right, you are pretty tall.”

Nayoung nods, “and this is my friend, Minkyung.”

Nayoung watches as Yaebin tries not to make a gargled sound of distress and dismay as the smaller girl's eyes flick to the tickets in her hand. She decides Yaebin needs an extra push. Just in case.

“Jieqiong said she had a VIP ticket for me?” 

She watches Yaebin slowly pull the silver-rimmed VIP section ticket out from between the other two, tries really hard to not snicker at the dawning look of horror on Minkyung's face.

“If you'd excuse us for one moment,” Minkyung says as she turns Nayoung around by the shoulders.

“You. Didn't. Say. I'd. Be. Sitting. With. Her,” emerges in a hiss between clenched teeth.

“I didn't know either. Surely it can't be that bad?”

“I'm going to die.”

“You're not going to die. Just sit there and enjoy the performance. It'll be OK. You'll be OK. You look nice tonight.”

“Thanks but that's not the point. I'm not ready.”

“You don't have to be ready. Just treat it like a movie or something and focus on the stage. It's gonna be fine. She's a good performer.”

Nayoung assumes she's a good performer - people who are bad wouldn't invite other people to a recital, would they?

“I know she's a good performer,” Minkyung hisses, “she's done recitals before.”

“Then?” 

“I-” 

“You can.”

Minkyung looks properly terrified so Nayoung ruffles her hair, “If it helps, she looks equally scared?”

“That does not help. I don't want her to be scared of me. I want her to-” 

Minkyung's lips clamp shut at Nayoung's raised eyebrows.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” comes the audio broadcast, “If you could find your seats, the program will be beginning shortly. Please switch your devices to silent mode. Thank you.” 

Nayoung pats Minkyung on the shoulder as she gently brushes past towards the VIP section, “You can do it.”

“I'm-”

“I think our… seats are this way…” comes Yaebin's hesitant voice and Nayoung sees Minkyung melt before her eyes.

Maybe this will be over faster than expected.

\---

“So, Nayoung-unnie and Kyulkyung.”

“I have to be honest, I didn't see that coming.”

“I didn't either - We usually hear about it like weeks ahead of time because Kyul tells us stuff before it happens but she didn't say anything this time, just like ‘oh, and I invited Nayoung-unnie so here are the tickets’. I had to ask her who this ‘Nayoung-unnie’ was.”

“And Nayoung hasn't dated in college. Or ever. Probably not ever. But I've never really asked.”

“Kyulkyung said she met Nayoung-unnie at the art gallery yesterday.”

“Ah, but you guys sat next to her at the speeches the day before.”

“Speech- oh.”

Yaebin turns red. Minkyung frowns, curious, but she is literally having a conversation with Kang Yaebin for the first time and she is not going to screw it up, no, not today.

The lights dim.

“Oh. Wow.”

Yaebin giggles at Minkyung’s reaction. 

So. Cute.

“That's our Juju for you. We're trying to get her to go be a star or something but all she wants to do is graduate.”

Minkyung bites back a low whistle.

“Damn. I'd pay good money to see Nayoung’s face right now though.”

“I'll get Juju to give us all good tickets next time if you'll come?”

Minkyung turns, smiles, “Yeah sure.”

Yaebin chokes. 

Minkyung giggles at Yaebin choking. 

Yaebin chokes harder.

\---

Nayoung realizes that she has no idea what she has signed up for as she settles into her plush seat in the third row. This is a rather inconvenient place to be sitting for the purposes of their mission because she cannot see Minkyung and Yaebin without turning back very obviously.

She supposes she is just going to have to watch this performance in its entirety. Alone. Without actually knowing what she signed up for. 

The lights dim and the first thing Nayoung sees are legs and heels and then holy moly.

Sure she knows people do tend to dress nicely for recitals but surely this has to be a little over the top? There are no wolf-whistles but instead very polite clapping so perhaps she is wrong. Nayoung cannot say she is very well versed in the ways of classical music.

Jieqiong bows, straightens up, takes a seat cradling her pipa.

Their eyes meet.

Jieqiong's eyes flick to the back of the hall, then back to hers. 

She winks.

Nayoung just stares back.

Jieqiong smiles, then the spotlight comes on and the music starts.

\---

“This way,” Yaebin says as she appears at Nayoung’s elbow.

Nayoung nods. Minkyung is grinning at her with the biggest most smug look on her face.

“Huh? We're not going home?”

“I'm her ride,” Yaebin says, “So y'all should just come backstage with me.”

“Uh, we have an early-”

“Sure,” Minkyung grins, “we'd love to, wouldn't we?” 

Nayoung’s eyes flick from Minkyung to Yaebin. Hm. Maybe this might be a good idea. They look like they appear to be collaborating on something so perhaps this is fine. Jieqiong would probably understand. Probably. Maybe. Who knows.

Nayoung sighs.

Yaebin grins at her too. She and Minkyung share a high five when they think Nayoung is not looking. 

“This way?”

“Uhm, nah, your other right.”

\---

“Yah, Joo Kyulkyung!” 

Yaebin bangs on the door. Minkyung looks like she is about to melt into a puddle. Nayoung thinks it is oddly adorable.

“Ugh, Kang Yaebin, can't you just knock on doors like a normal person-oh hey.”

“Hi,” Nayoung says awkwardly.

“You came,” Jieqiong says, smiles gently, qipao long shed for a tracksuit, eyes flicking past Nayoung to Yaebin and then Minkyung.

Nayoung nods.

“I'm Minkyung,” Minkyung cuts in, “Wonderful performance, thank you for inviting Nayoung-unnie and me.”

Jieqiong beams, “It was a pleasure, I'm so sorry about the seats, I'll get you guys better ones next time.”

“You'd better,” mutters Yaebin.

“Too short to see me from the back?” 

“I'm not that short, you pompous ass.”

Jieqiong smirks, “Next time sit on Minkyung-unnie or something. Would make you taller.”

Minkyung and Yaebin both flush a deep red.

Jieqiong laughs, wraps an arm around Yaebin, “C'mon bean, let's go home and you can tell me all about-oof.”

“You just socked her in the stomach,” Nayoung says. Minkyung blinks. 

Yaebin smirks, hand firmly clasped over Jieqiong’s mouth, “She can be a bit of a brat sometimes, I hope you know what you're getting into, Nayoung-unnie.”

Nayoung shrugs.

Jieqiong makes muffled sounds and then stomps on Yaebin's foot which only gets her a whack on the head in return. 

Nayoung and Minkyung exchange glances.

“Bye! It was very nice meeting you, Minkyung-unnie!” 

Minkyung waves back at Jieqiong.

“Seems like a nice kid, and it seems like she likes you,” Minkyung says, “I approve.”

“Huh?” 

Minkyung laughs.

\---

Yaebin says they talked, said Minkyung's really cool and nice and sweet.

Minkyung said the same thing too.

Good. One problem though, our next thing isn't for like two months. Yaebin doesn't really do presentations and I don't have another recital for quite a while.

Two months is a little long, isn't it?

Definitely too long.

Hm… Minkyung doesn't have anything for the next few weeks either and my dance thing isn't til next month.

Dance thing?

I have a performance next month but it's not soon enough.

Ah. Maybe a rehearsal or something?

We don't really do public rehearsals…

Hm… OK. This is going to be a stretch, but how curious is Minkyung?

Very.

Hmmmmmmmm. 

…what is that supposed to mean? 

Well, Yaebin is a really curious child too.

And?

And I've caught her stalking me on a date before.

…

In a nice way, I swear. It was kinda cute.

…

Yaebin is a nice person! She's really sweet and protective and hopelessly in love with Minkyung but yeah also very protective.

Ok.

Are you saying OK to my plan or OK to Yaebin or you're just not sure?

OK to your plan. Also OK to Yaebin.

Hahaha. So, where are we going on our fake date? Not the movies. I don't really do movie first dates and Yaebin knows that (although Yaebin is kind of a chicken with horror movies which could be cute but I don't think they'd follow us into one…)

Café? There's one I know that's fairly quiet. It's by the ice cream place on the main university street across from the train station. Minkyung knows where it is so she'll be able to tail us easily.

Ah, that one's cute. Sure. I'll just tell Yaebin where it is, make things easier.

So, Friday? 

Nah, Yaebin has Friday afternoon classes.

Ew.

I know, right? What about Saturday afternoon?

I'll have to check if Minkyung is free but she's usually free. And she seems to have taken a sudden interest in my ‘love life’ so… 

Lolol. Well, I know Yaebin will be interested for sure. She's never seen me on a date with a girl.

Ah.

Heh. First time for everything for her, I suppose. Anyways, see you Saturday, Nayoung-unnie

See you Saturday, Jieqiong. 

\---

“Minkyung,” Nayoung says, “What do people nowadays wear on first dates?” 

Minkyung almost drops the cup in her hand.

“Wha-what?”

“Fi-Forget I asked it's OK no really, it's OK sit back down, put that cup back down, you can unpause the episode and go back to the dude with the giant inflatable thumb-” 

Nayoung thinks she should go to acting school. Her teacher for that one class in freshman year would be so proud of how far she has come. Though to be fair, that glint in Minkyung's eyes is quite terrifying so the panic is not quite entirely made up. 

Minkyung advances on her.

“When.”

“This afternoon?”

“Where.”

“That cafe near the station that's really cute-”

Minkyung melts, “You're taking her to your favorite cafe? You really like her huh.”

Nayoung blinks.

Minkyung sighs, “Or you legit only used to date people who would do all the planning and don't know that you don't take people you don't know if you'll want to see again to your favorite places on the first date in case it becomes awkward but you see them there again huh.”

“Oh,” says Nayoung, the thought having never actually crossed her mind.

“But anyway, we're going to make you cute. Not that you aren't already, but you know Kyungwon has a great eye.”

Nayoung whines.

Minkyung's grin widens, “Oh what I would give to be a fly on the wall.”

\---

Half an hour later, Kyungwon comes bursting through their door with a screech and a suitcase.

“I cannot believe my little baby is growing up!”

Nayoung pouts, “that's what Minkyung said. And I'm older than the both of you.”

Kyungwon beams, envelopes her in a giant fluffy hug, “I know. But you've never shown an interest in anything except dancing and now-” 

Kyungwon wipes a dramatic tear from her face, “Now you're all dating and-” 

“It's just a café date. One.”

“Uh huh,” the terrible twins chorus.

Nayoung sighs.

“Minky,” Kyungwon says, having put the suitcase down, “Photo.”

“Photo?” Nayoung frowns.

“Your girl,” Kyungwon says, “gonna need a photo to figure out if-”

Nayoung opens her mouth to say something along the lines of not my girl but Minkyung practically shoves her phone into Kyungwon's face.

“Oh. Ooh. I like those sandals. Those selfies are a waste of her face but these shots right here are great.”

“Uhm,” says Nayoung, “What are you looking at?” 

“Her Instagram, duh. Nayoung, where have you been? You agreed to a date without looking at her Instagram?”

“Uhm,” says Nayoung, “I don't really use it all that much other than to see what you guys post.”

Kyungwon looks horrified.

“She's on private, remember?” Minkyung hisses.

Kyungwon looks scandalized.

“You? This cute? In this day and age? Private?” 

Nayoung pouts.

Kyungwon sighs, “Anyways, we have an hour to dress you up for your first date in forever. Oh I'm so happy I finally get to do this. I've been waiting all my life for a moment to style you.”

Nayoung raises her eyebrows. 

“Fine, not really all my life. But kinda. I met you and was like whoa you're tall too and then whoa I need to put some fashion on that body. Those hips…”

“You've never said this to me before.”

“Cos it sounds creepy. Now hush and go try this sweater on before I need to go back to my workshop and you need to go to your date~”

“Did you have to sing that word?” 

“Yes.”

\---

I'm here.

I'm close but I need to make sure Yaebin is following. Give me two minutes. I think I saw a bit of her reflection.

Ok. Minkyung didn't follow me but I know she'll show up in about fifteen minutes.

Nayoung fiddles with her fingers. Should she go inside and sit down? Continue to wait outside? Two minutes isn't that long is it?

“Hey,” comes a teasing voice from behind Nayoung.

“That wasn't two minutes,” Nayoung says.

Jieqiong shrugs, “Just after I sent that text, I basically caught a full glimpse of her. Besides,” she leans closer, close enough that Nayoung catches a whiff of something floral, “I think they exchanged numbers so she definitely knows where we're going.”

“Ah,” says Nayoung, “you uhm, look really nice today.”

Jieqiong grins, “and look at you. But let's go inside and get a drink so they can come inside too.”

Nayoung bites back a giggle when she catches a glimpse of the top of Yaebin's head.

\---

Nayoung is staring up at the drink options when a light nudge comes to her side. She tries not to jump at how ticklish it is.

“Found them. Don't turn but they're behind you. I think Yaebin planned it. I think Yaebin saw me looking though.”

Nayoung's head tilts in a question.

“You're the more easily embarrassed of us two.”

Nayoung raises her eyebrows.

Jieqiong raises hers in reply, “You don't think so?” 

“...well…”

Jieqiong smirks, “I'll go grab a seat, just get me a strawberry latte?”

\---

Jieqiong sips, then puts her cup down, “Now, tell me about yourself so we don't end up sitting here staring at each other in silence while I sneak glances at them every few minutes.”

“You said you did your research but I know nothing about you,” Nayoung says, “That's not fair.”

“Fine,” Jieqiong rolls her eyes, “be that way. We can take turns. Well, I'm from China. You go.”

“That's cheating.”

“You said you knew nothing.”

“Figure of speech.”

“I know. I just like pushing buttons. Now that's two.”

“I don't like losing.”

Jieqiong's snort is audible, “I could have told you that. But we'll take it. I like purple.”

“I like quiet.”

“I think Yaebin's jaw is going to drop open and Minkyung looks like someone told her Christmas is coming early this year.”

“You- oh?”

“Don't turn. They'll definitely know we know if you turn.”

Nayoung pouts, “This isn't fair.”

Jieqiong smirks, “No one said it was gonna be fair.”

“You chose this seat on purpose.”

“This is your favorite cafe, shouldn't you know better?” 

“I've never thought about stalking people in a café.”

“Touche. Though to be fair I've only thought about stalking Yaebin and Minkyung in case you were wondering.”

“I wasn't.”

“You really won't let things go huh.”

Nayoung's pout returns.

Jieqiong grins, “Well, it's cute.”

Nayoung takes a sip of her drink.

“Fine,” Jieqiong says, “Next time you get the good seat.”

“Next time?” 

Jieqiong winks, “Next time.”

\---

Nayoung is curled up on the couch in comfy clothes by the time Minkyung returns home from her ‘anime club discussion that ran late’. Well, more like from stalking her, but that was exactly what Nayoung wanted her to do so she's not actually complaining. 

“So,” Minkyung drawls, “how did it go?” 

She slides down onto the couch, just oh so casually blocking Nayoung's path.

“Was good,” Nayoung says.

Minkyung nudges her gently, “and?” 

“And we're meeting again this week.”

Minkyung barely holds back a squeal. Nayoung knows she wants to say more but won't - Minkyung is sneaky like that - but that is fine as long as they get Minkyung and Yaebin spend more time together.

“When? Should I call Kyungwon again? Did she like your outfit?” 

Did she like the outfit? Did she say anything about it? Nayoung frowns, “I don't know if she liked it.”

Minkyung opens her mouth to say something then clamps it shut, then opens it again. Nayoung wants to laugh but she won't - their entire mission is at stake. 

“Well, you looked amazing so I'm sure she liked it.”

Nayoung blushes.

\---

What was thaaaaat??!!

I'm still in denial and I was right there with you watching them. 

I knowwwww. Juju isn't usually like that - I mean she is but then she's also like not? 

Not? 

Like, she is giggly and flirtatious, don't get me wrong. 

… 

I said don't get me wrong! 

;) but I'll let you finish.

Hmph. But you can tell when she's interested in someone and she's definitely interested. She's a touchy person and you can tell she was dying to reach out. 

… 

It's a cute thing! It's not creepy! She can be a bit overboard but-

You know you're not helping, right?

…I know…

Don't pout. I know you're pouting, Yaebin.

I- Fine. I'm just going to stop. But I wasn't imagining things. And you should still approve of Juju, she's a nice person. At heart. 

…at heart. 

She's a nice person! I wouldn't choose to room with an asshole for two years!

I know you wouldn't. I'm just teasing you, dumbass.

*splutters*

But I do think we're on to something. I really do. It normally takes Nayoung a while to warm up to people and this is probably record time.

Even to you? 

It took me a month to properly talk to her.

Oh.

Mmhm. And she was my orientation team leader.

Ohhhhhhh.

I see you're getting the idea.

\---

To be fair, you should choose the place this time.

How about the library? 

…the library. You? 

What. Is. That. Supposed. To. Mean. I'll have you know that I am an excellent student despite appearances.

ok. 

You're laughing at me aren't you? 

No, I am not laughing.

Hmph. But the library is a good place because they'll have to whisper to talk to each other. 

They might just text. 

Nope. Yaebin texts fast but I know she'll much rather talk. And even if I'm wrong and they text they'll at least be making faces at each other. And that's good enough for a next step. Yes, I know they're already texting. 

ok.

You totally are laughing.

You've really put a lot of thought into this, haven't you? 

I have thought about how cute it would be to see Yaebin finally stop pining so we can talk about something else when she's drunk.

You do realize that she'll just talk about how wonderful Minkyung is all the time now and not just when she's drunk? 

Oh. 

‘Oh’, she says. Listen to yourself.

Stop. Laughing. At. Me.

ok.

...I might not have thought about that. I'd have to say I want to rethink this but they'd be so cute I think I'll take one for the team. 

I guess you're a good friend.

…guess…

heh.

Oh don't you ‘heh’ me, Im Nayoung.

heheh.

\---

Hands land on her shoulder and Nayoung almost rockets straight out of her library chair in surprise, instead ends up swinging around with sharp elbows.

Oof goes Jieqiong.

Nayoung pauses, horrified.

Jieqiong grins sheepishly, whispers as she rubs her stomach, “Well isn't it a good thing I didn't try to hug you? You'd probably have socked me in the face. That'd really suck.”

“I am so sorry. I-”

Jieqiong shrugs her bag off her shoulders, pulls out a chair, “It's all good - not like I haven't been socked in the stomach before.”

Nayoung's lips twitch, “Does Yaebin do that often?” 

“Only when I deserve it, I guess is what she'd say.”

“So all the time?” 

Jieqiong rolls her eyes in a huff, “No.”

“They're behind the bookshelf in the back by the way.”

“Mmhm, I saw the top of Yaebin's head as I was coming in.”

“You could come sit on this side if you want to see.”

Jieqiong's eyes twinkle.

\---

Oh. My. God. Do you see what I'm seeing? 

Yes. I'm right next to you. We could just whisper.

“Good point,” Yaebin whispers, grinning sheepishly.

Minkyung bites back a smile. She needs to find better adjectives than cute but by God is Yaebin adorable.

“But yes,” Minkyung leans closer, lowers her voice, “Nayoung just invited her to sit next to her.”

“People… Don't do that.”

“Nayoung doesn't. Nayoung would rather no one sit next to her. Oh wow-”

“Did she just-” 

“She did. That was so smooth ugh it's killing me that I can't tease her about this.”

“Juju's ears are turning red. She… doesn't.”

 “This is the cutest thing I've ever seen. Ok, maybe not ever. But…”

Yaebin giggles.

Minkyung temporarily forgets that she's supposed to be stalking Nayoung on a date.

\---

“Did you see how close their heads got?” 

“From the corner of my eye, yes.”

“I swear Yaebin squealed at one point. I think I heard a squeak from the distance.”

“Are you two always this savage with each other?” 

“Nah, sometimes we rescue each other from awkward situations. Sometimes she rescues me from the train station and sometimes I rescue her from drooling about Minkyung in front of Minkyung.”

“...the train station.”

“Don't ask.”

“I wasn't going to ask.”

“Good, because I wasn't going to tell.”

Nayoung rolls her eyes as her phone vibrates with the familiar pulse of her alarm for her next class. 

“I have to go, my next class is in 15.”

“It's already 5?”

“Almost 5,” says Nayoung as she collates her papers - a surprisingly efficient study session for two people who are not taking the same classes at all.

“Same difference.”

Nayoung opens her mouth.

“It doesn't matter, does it?” Jieqiong eyes her knowingly.

Nayoung closes her mouth, shakes her head.

“Text me,” she says as she stands up. 

Jieqiong grins, “I will.”

\---

So when do I get to see you again? 

Juju hasn't told me when their next date is. She's probably just busy with her tutoring thing though.

No, I mean when are you free for coffee or lunch?

I'm always free for coffee or lunch. I don't-

OK. Let's get lunch tomorrow then? I'm free from 11-2.

Wait. What? 

Hm? 

Minkyung. 

Yes? 

Uhm. 

Yes?

Is this like lunch for the sake of lunch because everyone else ditched you or like… 

Do I look like I need pity lunch? 

I didn't mean pity lunch and eating alone is perfectly acceptable but I-

Yes. It's a date. Now can you please just say yes? 

Yes. 

See. Wasn't that easy?

No??? That's-

Breathe, bean. And think before you speak.

How are you so calm???? I feel like I'm going to die of excitement? 

I'm not calm. I just sound calm. It took me half an hour to press send on the first message. 

…that's kind of cute.

Well, you are kind of cute.

\---

They're going on a date tomorrow. I guess our work is done. 

Ah.

So how do we wrap this up?

Hang on, in the middle of class now, text you back in a bit.

\---

My class is over now. You were saying? 

Yeah. How do we wrap this up?

How about ‘we decided it'd be better to just be friends?’ 

Sounds good to me. Not sure they'll believe it though? 

Nah, it's easy. I'm probably going back home after graduation so we can just say something vague about personality differences and it not working out long term anyway and they'll probably believe it.

You really have thought this through huh.

I told you, I did my research ;)

Well, it's been fun. I guess I'll see you around.

Likewise. Thanks for your help, Nayoung. 

You really are a good friend.

Heh.

\---

“So,” Nayoung smiles, “how did it go?” 

Minkyung pounces on her in a big hug, “it was great fun and Yaebin is incredibly interesting and sweet and I knew that already but it's just so easy to talk to her and-”

Nayoung's smile widens, “Well, that's wonderful.”

Minkyung grins, “It is, oh it is. Now what about you? We were thinking of inviting the two of you out on a double date this weekend - Yaebin's going to ask Jieqiong.”

“Oh uhm, about that. We talked and decided it probably wasn't going to work out.”

Minkyung drops her bag to the floor.

“You what?” 

Nayoung shrugs, “We're just too different and she's probably going to go back to China after graduation so…”

“So?” 

“So we decided it'd be better to just be friends.”

“Friends.”

“Yeah. Aren't you always on my case about not having enough friends?”

“Yeah but I didn't mean-” 

Nayoung shrugs, pats Minkyung gently on the shoulder, “It'll be OK.”

\---

Just friends, they said. 

I'm kind of in shock.

Same. And here I thought it was going so well. They were so cute… I died when Nayoung fixed her hair in the library. 

There was definitely something there. We both saw it and I don't know about you but I'm definitely not blind.

Hey.

…but yeah. I don't know. I feel like it's kind of not our place to make them do anything they don't want to, and if they've talked about it…

\---

“Juju? Can I come in?” 

“Hm? Yeah sure.”

Yaebin slides into the room. 

“Bean, is something wrong?”

“I was going to ask you that. Did something happen?”

“Happen?”

“Between you and Nayoung…”

Jieqiong shrugs, “I mean, we really are very different.”

“Yeah, but you two are adorable. She's adorable when she's with you. And you looked really happy to meet her.”

Jieqiong shrugs, “Not everything has to work out in the end… And we're still friends so don't worry about it being weird with Minkyung.”

“Sure, not everything has to work out, but don't you want this to? You do like her, don't you?”

\---

Nayoung opens her eyes to sunlight and someone shaking her shoulder at a time that feels way too early. 

“What is this?” 

“This is an intervention. You'll thank me later.”

“A what?” 

“I know we said in the beginning when we first moved in together that we wouldn't meddle in each other's love lives but I've decided that I'd rather be kicked out and see you be happy.”

“What?” 

“I've invited Kyungwon over and told her everything.”

“Hi.”

“Good morning to you too, Kyungwon. Now can you two get out of my room and let me get out of bed?”

“Five minutes.”

“...yes mom.”

“Don't you ‘yes mom’ me, Nayoung. But we'll be back in here in five if you're not outside.”

\---

Nayoung opens the door cautiously. Kyungwon waves at her from the couch through a mouthful of pancake. 

Minkyung waves Nayoung to her seat on the couch with a swish of her spatula, puts a pancake on a plate and two strawberries and a bunch of maple syrup just the way she likes it.

“Ok,” Minkyung says as she dries her hands off and takes off her apron, “We are going to talk.”

“About?”

“Your girl,” Kyungwon says, “the cute one who clearly likes you and who you're stupid cute with but who somehow you've decided to not want to date. Minkyung told me everything. Including how she and Yaebin stalked you on two dates and how ridiculously adorable you two are. Or were.”

Nayoung nods, “Ok?”

“No,” Kyungwon says around a mouthful of pancake, “this situation is not ok. We finally got you to be interested in someone for the first time in forever so we're not going to let this go.”

Minkyung sits, steals some pancake off of Kyungwon's plate and half a strawberry off of Nayoung's, “You said you were too different. Let's work that out. What do you mean by too different?”

“She's an extrovert,” Nayoung says.

“Pft,” says Kyungwon, “you clearly didn't find that tiring during the two dates you've had. You haven't even have had enough dates to be tired of her yet. Like, logically you should be right in the middle of thinking she's literally the best person on earth.”

“She's probably going back to China after graduation.”

“...Nayoung,” Kyungwon sits up, “no one's asking you to marry her, geez. Sometimes you just enjoy someone's company because you well, just enjoy it, you know.”

Nayoung realizes that she is out of excuses and that they should probably have discussed this further - the terrible tall twins are clearly more persistent than she thought and now she's just going to have to actually find reasons why this is a bad idea.

“Nayoung,” Minkyung says, “stop thinking about why it's a bad idea.”

“Huh? I-” 

“Yeah,” Kyungwon says, “Why don't you just think about why it's a good idea?” 

“She's probably straight,” Nayoung says.

Minkyung whacks her over the head, “Are you blind?” 

Nayoung pouts, “That actually hurt.”

“Well, are you done being a big baby?” 

Nayoung shakes her head. Kyungwon laughs. Minkyung sighs.

“Why don't you want to do this?” 

\---

Omg I'm so sorry juju can you get a taxi home instead? Minkyung and I are visiting a park outside Seoul today and we won't make it back til really late.

Jieqiong sighs and stuffs her phone back into her pocket. House keys, check. Wallet… Wait. Where the hell is her wallet?! Her university card and lanyard are in their usual pocket, Yaebin drove her this morning and she had dining hall lunch so she didn't take out her wallet all day… 

An image of her wallet sitting on the coffee table swims into mind. 

Fuck. 

She cannot believe that Yaebin forgot about her and on top of that, that she forgot her wallet so now she has to carry her pipa back the entire half hour uphill trek to their apartment in the rain. Alone. Without her umbrella because Yaebin also stole that last week. 

God damn she really should find a better roommate. Well, the bit about her wallet is her own fault, she supposes, but that would all not be an issue if Yaebin had not forgotten about her.

Maybe she could wait out the rain - it's better to walk if it's not pouring but just drizzling right?

Jieqiong carries her backpack and hefts her pipa case in a hand, turns the lights off in the practice room and steps out into the corridor. There's a study space two floors down that she can camp in for a few hours.

She sighs. 

“Hey,” comes a soft voice from behind her, “Jieqiong?” 

Jieqiong turns.

“So, uh can I buy you coffee or something real quick?”

Nayoung smiles sheepishly, reaches out to take the pipa case from her. 

Jieqiong lets her take it.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday.


End file.
